Warriors Apprentice
by falachen
Summary: I don't own the first two chapters. Habato does (I did make some small tweaks). Either way, this is the story of Halt, Will, and Horace getting involved in a new fight. This time, their helping the Warrior Clans! This is set in between the 4th and 5th book in Ranger's Apprentice and after the Last Hope in Warriors. Rate, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Prelude

NOTE: Since I didn't begin this idea, the first two chapters belong to Habato! I did do some minor tweaks

I don't own either Ranger's Apprentice or Warriors!

Prelude: Will and Halt

Will chased the blur of green and brown that was his mentor through trees. Heavier footfalls followed them, indicating that Horace desperately trying to match the hard run through the thick forest that the Rangers could achieve. For a couple of minutes, they thought they had lost their pursuers.

Then they heard the horses. The beasts' loud footfalls carried to them, causing the party on foot to increase their already fast pace. If they just kept going straight, the riders would eventually catch them.

"This way!" Halt said calmly as he brushed through the thick bushes on the left of the path. Right now, anything was better than continuing and being outran. But the riders were closer than they knew.

"Over here! I see them!" someone close behind them started shouting to his backup.

Halt cursed under his breath and turned to look. It was like the pool and the tripping rock just sprang from the ground, fully formed. The next thing Halt knew, there was a splash, a push from behind as the apprentices ran into him. Something hit his head hard and darkness swallowed him.

Prelude: Jayfeather

Vengeful red eyes bore down on him in the darkness. He turned to run, but was met with another wall of beady brown eyes. Again, he turned to flee, this time meeting large white teeth. These pushed him back towards the center. The fourth and last exit was cut off as well when a cat hidden in shadows appeared, maliciously grinning. They were almost on him when a voice spoke from the stars:

"_Strong Evils have united_

_Determined to destroy everything by the lake._

_Unless the Three face the threat,_

_Not alone_

_But with the three of Oak Leaf Warriors."_

Yellowfang's voice echoed once and Jayfeather woke up again to blackness.


	2. We're CATS!

NOTE: I don't own this chapter (Habato does) or Ranger's Apprentice or Warriors.

We're… CATS!

-Halt—

There was a ripple of water near the shore. A splash later and Halt was gulping air into his lungs. The waves seemed to push his exhausted body onto the rocky shore, but he didn't get up just yet.

Another ripple, splash, and gasp of breath indicated another being pushed up next to him. His eyes were closed, but he heard and smelled Will being pushed up next to him. He smelled less of the forest and more of the fishy lake water, but that could have been Halt as well. Still he didn't open his eyes, remembering what had happened and unsure of how he had gotten on the shore of a lake or body of water.

_Well, let's see where we are._

He opened his eyes and paused. It wasn't Will next to him, but a cat. It was small, with light brown fur covered with patches of other shades of brown. Something interesting caught his eye. There was a splash of silver on the cat's chest, shaped like an oak leaf.

"Will?" he asked quietly, then stopped. Had he meowed that? Halt tried to sit up, but when he looked at himself, he saw he was also a cat. He was bigger than Will, naturally, but salt-and-pepper black. Similar to his apprentice, the spots of black, grey, and white covered his pelt. He then realized that the spots on himself and Will would act like their camouflage cloaks at a distance. He looked at his paws curiously then realized that the sun was going down. No time to play around.

Halt rolled onto his stomach and slowly stood, stretching. He then noticed an oak leaf on his chest too, but gold. Well, at least it was a distinguishing feature to remember. He pawed at Will, feeling somewhat childish. Why couldn't he be human and nudge him with his boot!?

"Will, wake up! We need to get moving, find some shelter. The sun is going down and don't want to be in the open in a new land at night."

Will moaned and opened his eyes. The young cat's eyes went from drowsy to shock in an instant as he looked up at Halt. Then he noticed his own physical change.

"Halt? What happened? Where are we? Y-you're… We're CATS!"

Halt rolled his eyes and began walking towards the forest. "Yes, and you still can't keep your mouth shut. Now, come on or I'll leave you here."

Halt was bluffing, of course. He would never leave Will alone in unfamiliar territory without weapons when they were humans, let alone cats. But Will didn't realize that, so he quickly hopped up and dashed after Halt.

"I have no idea what happened after we went out, but it seems we're by a big lake. A swamp is on the other side, there's a big empty land to our right, and I think I saw some pine trees to our left. Good thing, though, is that there's a nice forest all right here. Let's try here first." Will simply nodded and followed as they headed into the thick undergrowth.

A few minutes passed while they just walked through the undergrowth, pushing past some nettles and ripping off some fur from time to time. It seemed like they would be able find some shelter in peace, until a group of cats materialized from the bushes around them.

Halt had sensed them since they walked into the trees, watching since they woke up. Despite this, Halt said nothing as one cat stepped forward. He was a large golden tabby with bright, sharp amber eyes. Will hadn't noticed anything, so he took a step back, the fur on his back starting to rise. Halt hesitantly touched him on the shoulder with his tail, giving him a confident look to calm him down.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory? On the lake border no less?" The large, dark brown, tabby tom to their left stopped by the golden tom and opened his mouth to catch their scent. "But other than your wet, sodden fur, you don't smell like RiverClan. So who are you? Loners? Rogues?"

Halt frowned, thinking for a moment. All of these cats looked larger and more muscular than them. He had no idea how strong they were in these bodies, and if they could even fight. He would have to ask about these different Clans in a moment, but first it was wise to be reasonable. "I'm Halt. This is my friend, Will. We didn't mean to intrude, we just-"

Just then the wind shifted, and some odd smell was blown into his mouth. "What-"

"FOX!" Will yowled, pushing Halt forward as the scarlet beast burst from the bushes. Halt was thrown away and the patrol backed away from the deadly beast. Halt shook his head then turned to face the creature…

…that had Will's neck in his mouth.

Everything slowed down for Halt. He saw bits and pieces of the picture, his brain trying to comprehend it. Will's stunned, steadily tiring eyes. The steady _"drip, drip, drip"_ of his blood flowing from where the fox's teeth punctured his skin. The snarling creature, triumph shining in its eyes and a powerful jaw holding the small cat up. Halt didn't even notice the ThunderClan cats backing away more, snarling, and preparing to pounce.

"Will."

There was more emotion in the word than could be explained. Halt's emotion of shock sprang to what it wanted first: Rage. So pure, that when he growled, everyone stopped for a moment, even the fox. He was releasing such hostile waves of emotion that the patrol didn't know who to avoid more: the fox or this small, thin rogue.

The fox had been confused for a moment when the smallest seemed to be the most defiant. Now, it just wanted to slash at them then run away with its prize, as starved as it was. It never even got a chance.

Halt jumped forward, moving so fast, he was almost a blur to the cats. He nipped and slashed and beat at the fox, drawing blood and hitting with furious rage. This animal had the nerve to attack his apprentice, to try to kill him this far from home. It had the nerve to challenge _him_.

Will, just conscious in the jaws of the fox, could only see a black blur stabbing at the fox, drawing blood nearly every time. In his dazed state, he thought Halt was shooting arrows at the fox, and wondered where the shafts were. Why did it take so many arrows to kill a simple fox? He watched a moment more, then let the pressing darkness cover him.

Halt was frightening. A living ball of teeth, claws, and muscle. No other cat tried to get in his way, and the fox started to whine and back up. Finally, the rage was too much for nips and cuts. Halt stopped at the fox's back left leg, planted his claws in the earth, and crunched down on the leg with a sickening _snap_.

That did it. The fox yowled in pain, dropping the blood and water sodden ball of brown fur. It ran away, whining and limping, desperate to get away from the small deadly cat.

Halt didn't even notice the stares and meows of amazement. The minute Will touched the ground, he was at his side, meowing and whispering to him. He didn't notice the blood covering his paws and muzzle because there was so much more around Will.

"Will! Will, are you ok? Say something! We'll be back home soon. We'll find Horace, and be right back at Redmont. Will! Don't you dare go out on me!"


	3. Thunderclan Camp

NOTE: I don't own Warriors or Ranger's Apprentice

THIS IS WHERE MY CHAPTERS BEGIN!

ThunderClan camp

"Will! Will! Don't you dare leave me!"

Halt pressed his paws against Will's injuries. He had to stop the bleeding but it just wouldn't end! Will didn't move or make any sound. The only thing that gave Halt hope was the slight rise and fall of Will's chest.

"Can we help?" asked a calm voice.

Halt looked up to see the large golden tom. His amber eyes glistened with sorrow and pity. Most importantly, he was worried. Halt didn't know these cats but something told him to trust them. The others seemed just as worried as he and the tom were. Unable to find words, Halt simply stepped back.

"We'll get him to camp. My brother can fix him up. Dustpelt, lead the others and our friend behind me. Cloudtail, come with me."

The tom gave the orders quickly and clearly. The large dark brown tom gave a growl of acknowledgement. A pure white, long-haired tom stepped forward and grabbed Will's scruff. The golden tom forced his way between Will and the ground. Once Will was secure, the two toms turned and raced away.

Halt stood dumbly for a few minutes. A nudge made him turned to face a silver and white tabby female. She gave him smile then with a simply flick of her ears, indicated for him to follow. The group circled around him as they set off. The cat named Dustpelt led the way.

"My name is Ivypool," said the female.

Halt looked at her, half wishing he could raise an eyebrow. Ivypool, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail were all very strange names. The female purred with amusement as she sensed his confusion.

"In the Clans, we all have two parts of our name. When a kit is born, we name it something and put 'kit' at the end. After six moons have passed, our leader gives them a mentor and the ending name of 'paw'. Our leader always has 'star' at the end."

Halt nodded slowly. "So, you use it to show differences in age, experience, and rank?"

"Something like that," Ivypool chuckled.

_Very interesting group of cats. But, what about Will?_

Ivypool flicked her tail across his shoulder. "Jayfeather is our medicine cat. If anyone can help Will, it would be him."

Halt wished he could share her confidence. Specks and splashes of blood here and there told him they were following right behind the other two cats. The injury was bad, a fact Halt was well aware of. _Doesn't hurt to meet a few others_, Halt thought. He turned the reddish tabby on his left.

"What's your name?"

The tom eyed him for a few seconds. Seeing that Halt genuinely meant the question, he replied casually. "My name is Foxleap."

The tortoiseshell-white female behind him quickly chimed in. "I'm Sorreltail, My two kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw are apprentices now."

There was the name 'paw'. Halt nodded to her gently. Pride gleamed through her eyes at the thought of her two kits. Every cat near him seemed very friendly, willing to make him less uncomfortable. Dustpelt suddenly waved his tail and yet out a loud, piercing yowl. Confused, Halt turned to Ivypool.

"Dustpelt is announcing our arrival at camp," Ivypool explained. "Don't worry. Some cats might not be overly welcoming but they'll come around."

Almost in that instant, the group emerged from the trees. Down below Halt was a massive stone hollow. Surrounding the hollow were sheer walls of smooth stone, obviously cut by humans. Halt instantly knew that this spot was perfect for a permanent camp. No ambush could come from the sides, only the front. Thorns blocked parts of the path, adding even more defense.

"It's amazing!" Halt gasped.

"Welcome to Thunderclan camp," hissed a menacing voice. A pale ginger female stepped from the bushes, teeth bare and fur on end.


	4. New World

NOTE: I don't own anyone from Warriors or Ranger's Apprentice.

I will add in some new cats: THEIR ALL KITTENS! Anyone else belongs to Warriors.

New World

Halt backed away from the pale ginger female. Her green eyes glistened with anger, bordering on hatred. Something behind the anger told even more. Pain, suffering from the most horrific wound: loss of a loved one. Ivypool, Sorreltail, and even Dustpelt stepped in the way.

Dustpelt spoke calmly, respectfully, towards this cat. "Sandstorm, he is a friend. Lionblaze and Cloudtail brought in his injured friend only a few minutes ago."

Ivypool jumped in gently. "They mean no harm. He actually drove away a fox after his friend got hurt."

Sandstorm seemed unaffected by these words. Her green eyes bore into Halt like knives. Every part of his being told him to run. But Foxleap stood behind him. Sandstorm began to growl, slowly edging around the other cats. Suddenly she leaped. Halt felt her weight collide with his back, bringing him down. Claws dug into his back.

"Stop, mother!" yowled a new voice. A shadow flashed past, taking Sandstorm with it.

Leaping to his feet, Halt faced Sandstorm. She was pinned by a light brown tabby. The female's amber eyes glistened with sorrow.

"The battle, the war, is over. This cat has no part in it. You know it, mother."

Sandstorm hissed back, "We don't know why they are here, Leafpool. I won't lose anyone else I love, not after Firestar!"

"You won't lose us," Leafpool growled back. Turning to Dustpelt, she meowed, "Take our friend into camp. I'll deal with this."

Dustpelt simply nodded. He nudged Halt sharply then walked down the path. Sorretail went over and began talking softly to Sandstorm, who Leafpool allowed up. Ivypool and Foxleap walked next to him. When they passed the final barrier, Halt instantly noticed that the attention was on him. _Where's my cloak when I needed it!?_

In front of him was a rotting tree, evidently fell during a storm. Almost completely hidden were small domes. Foxleap whispered that the domes were the dens. Ahead, beyond the tree, was a path that led to an outcropping and a hole. A powerful, dark brown tabby tom sat at the top. His amber eyes followed Halt as they approached.

The tom rose and lifted his voice for all to hear. "Welcome to Thunderclan! I'm Bramblestar. I have been informed about the situation. You are welcome to stay until your friend has healed. After that, you go if you wish."

"Thank you." Halt said, lowering his head in a makeshift bow. Only a leader would speak out like this cat. Also, Halt remembered how Ivypool had said that the leaders had the name 'star' at the end.

Bramblestar came down, approached, and asked. "What be your name?"

"Halt. My friend is Will. But there is a third with us."

"Where?"

Halt did his best to shrug. "When we got here, we were separated. His name is Horace, if you find him."

"We will look for your friend. After all, you did save my patrol." Bramblestar said calmly.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is my apprentice?" Halt asked.

Too late. Halt spoke too quickly to fix his meaning. But Bramblestar and the others understood who he was referring to.

"He is in Jayfeather's den. Resting, I should think. That way." Dustpelt growled, flicking his tail towards a den up against one of the walls.

With a nod, Halt bounded over. Voices were audible inside. A slight moan interrupted whatever conversation was going on. "Rest, rest…" a soothing male voice responded. _Jayfeather sounds like a male name. I hope that's who was just talking._ Halt approached the den slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

The den was up against the wall. Dangling ivy blocked the den, also providing less light inside. An opening was beyond the small den. Halt was just about to enter when a gray tabby tom appeared. Dull blue eyes indicated that the tom was blind.

"I presume you're the cat everyone calls Halt," the tom meowed softly.


	5. The Three

**NOTE: I don't own any characters from Warriors or Ranger's Apprentice!**

**Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of classes that took every minute of my life. Lately I have been swamped trying to prepare for next year and doing summer activities.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

The Three: Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze

Halt met the blind cat's steady gaze. Something about him made Halt's skin crawl. Trying desperately to stay calm, Halt raised an eyebrow- but only got a flick of the ear.

_Why is it that I can't raise an eyebrow in this form!_ Halt hissed mentally

To his surprise, the blind cat cocked his head to the left, confused. This tom was unnerving for some reason. As if sensing Halt's nervousness, he meowed harshly.

"I was talking to you. Are you or are you not the new cat Halt?"

Halt felt his fur begin to rise. This tom shouldn't be talking to him that way. _No matter. I have to get past him in order to see Will._

"Yes, I am Halt. I need to see my friend," Halt meowed calmly, suppressing his anger.

The blind swept his gray tail behind him. "Come back later." With that, he turned and walked back into the den.

"What!?" Halt cried. Now his anger was mounting. The tom had no right to tell him when he could see his apprentice. Halt hissed then strode forward confidently. He ducked low beneath the vines. His eyes slowly started to adjust…

Then a paw was in his face, pushing him back.

Surprised, Halt stumbled over his tail and went rolling outside. Glaring upward, Halt's eyes focused on the tom. To his shock, the blind cat knew exactly where he was. He glared at Halt with anger and indignation, hissing through clenched teeth, fur rising along his back. Halt heard meows of shock and fright behind him.

Anger began to cloud Halt's eyes. His apprentice was in that den, hurt! This cat was a fool to stand in his way. Halt rose and softly padded towards the tom's left, intending to bypass him. The tom whirled on him as he neared. Claws raked across Halt's nose faster than he could blink.

Halt snarled and reared. "Get out of my way," he snapped. He lunged towards the tom, claws outstretched. But the tom neatly jump to the left, blocking the den entrance once more.

"No, your apprentice needs to rest. What would Horace say if he were here?" the tom growled softly, so soft that only the two of them could have heard it.

Halt stopped, frozen to the spot. How could this tom know about Horace when he was nowhere in the clearing when Halt spoke to Bramblestar. He growled softly and advanced. Halt didn't believe that people could read minds or possess magic. Didn't the same apply to cats? Yet something had happened that Halt couldn't explain. Maybe, just maybe, these cats could have the answers he was looking for.

Halt hissed softly to the tom, "How do you know of Horace?"

"Simple, I can read your thoughts," the tom replied, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Shaking his head, Halt tried to imagine it but every fiber in his being disagreed. If only there was a way to get proof out of this cat. But then the question would be how the cat could read minds and why. Halt studied this tom before him. It just didn't make sense.

"Don't try to comprehend it. Many have tried and failed," meowed the calm voice once more.

Halt turned to see the golden tom standing before him. At his side was a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Glancing from one to another, Halt quickly figured out that something strange was going on…and these three were right in the center of it.

The gray she-cat stepped forward and meowed calmly, "I am Dovewing. You already met my sister Ivypool."

Halt nodded and faced the golden tom, "I believe I heard that you are Lionblaze."

"Yes, I am Lionblaze. My brother here is Jayfeather," Lionblaze responded.

Jayfeather snorted. With that, he turned and reentered his den. Halt started to follow but Dovewing blocked his path. Slowly she shook her head to indicate that he wasn't allowed in. Lionblaze asked if he wanted to join them for at the freshkill pile. Realizing that Jayfeather would tell when he was allowed in, Halt followed Lionblaze and Dovewing over the pile.

The trees were casting long shadows over the land. Halt noticed that several other cats were already eating. Seeing the freshkill pile made Halt a little uneasy. Birds, squirrels, mice, and three voles were piled neatly in a hole. From this pile cats were choosing their meal. However, Halt was unsure if he could eat the food without cooking it.

_Only one way to find out._

Halt chose a relatively small mouse. He figured it was a smaller meal to get sick over was better than a large one. Copying Dovewing, Halt crouched over his food and began to nibble. Pausing to understand the new taste in his mouth, Halt ran his tongue over his teeth. Dovewing laughed, misinterpreting his caution as being uncomfortable and not wanting to cause trouble. Yet a small part of Halt did have a worry deep within him. Ivypool purred warmly, seeing the same uneasiness as her sister. Halt couldn't help but think of Alyss and Jenny back at Redmont.

"So you're Halt," meowed a she-cat.

Turning, Halt spotted Lionblaze standing beside a gray tabby she-cat. Immediately Halt understood that she was Lionblaze's mate. The reason was simple: Lionblaze was so entranced by her. He nodded to her, causing her to smile. Her amber eyes studied him and liked what they saw.

"This is Cinderheart, my mate," Lionblaze said, puffing out his chest.

Cinderheart pushed her left front paw into her mate's right side. "And you act that no one can figure that fact out by themselves."

Everyone laughed except for Halt. He simply smiled. Cinderheart's attitude reminded him so much of Lady Pauline, his wife. Just then three little bundles stumbled forward. They looked at Halt then backed away until they were under their mother.

Cinderheart purred and shoved each one forward. These are our kits: Fallenkit (a flame red tom with four white paws and gray flecks in his pelt and amber eyes), Skykit (a light gray she-cat with blue eyes), and Hollykit (a black she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes)."

Halt knew that he wasn't the best with young children. After all most of them grew up fearing him because he was a Ranger. Yet this kits seemed to fear him simply because he was a stranger. Once Lionblaze introduced him, the kits seemed to accept him. They meowed greetings then bounded over to Dovewing and Ivypool. Fallenkit stepped closer to Halt and sniffed his paw. At that moment, Halt lifted his paw, touching the kit's nose, and sent him rolling backwards. Fallenkit let out a cry but was on his feet and approaching Halt again.

Halt continued to eat his meal, listening to the clan cats talking. Every now and then he would move in some way that messed with Fallenkit. However, for the most part, he remained to himself and silent. Eventually Jayfeather came and joined them. He explained to Halt that Will was going to be alright.

Cinderheart chuckled, "Why wouldn't he be? He has you, Leafpool, and Briarlight to take care of him."

It was explained to Halt that Leafpool was Jayfeather's mother and mentor. Also, Briarlight was considered a warrior even though she couldn't use her hind legs. However, she often helped Jayfeather in the medicine cat den. Now, with two medicine cats and a helper, the clan was strong.

"It helps that we have such a great leader," Dovewing added with the other cats quickly agreeing.

Jayfeather finally shook his head and growled, "Here comes Bramblestar. It's time that our friend here learns of the reason why he is here."


	6. Shadows of Past and Present

**NOTE: I don't own the characters from Ranger's Apprentice and Warriors.**

**2****nd**** NOTE: I am also doing two other fanfictions**

** Ranger's Apprentice/The Sight cross: Secret Past**

** Warrior's fanfic: Icefur's Past**

* * *

Shadows of Past and Present

Halt sat up as Bramblestar sat down next to Jayfeather. Leafpool soon arrived shortly later with a dark ginger she-cat. Dovewing whispered to Halt that she was Squirrelflight, the deputy of Thunderclan. With a dip of his head, Halt acknowledged Squirrelflight. She dipped her head in return.

"Now that we have gathered," Bramblestar began, "I think it is time that we exchange information with our guest."

Jayfeather stepped forward, "We have our ancestors, both good and bad, living in the stars above. We see Starclan, our good and noble ancestors, in Silverpelt at night. The others live in a place known as the Dark Forest."

Lionblaze picked up from his brother, "Several moons ago there was a war, a battle for the clans very existence. The Dark Forest had grown so strong that they were able to harm living cats. However, there was an ancient prophesy that foretold three cats with the power of the stars in their paws…"

Dovewing suddenly chimed in, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will the power of stars in their paws."

Lionblaze nodded. "That prophesy was given to Firestar, one of the greatest leaders our clan has ever seen. When Jayfeather, our sister Hollyleaf, and I were born, he thought the prophesy was about us. However, it referred only to me and Jayfeather. The third was yet to be revealed."

Halt held up his tail to stop the flow of words. "Hold on. Two questions. First: who are the other 'clans' you keep referring to? Second: What are your powers?"

Squirrelflight came in, "There are four clans living around the lake. The other three are Riverclan, known for their love of water, Windclan, the fastest cats in the clans and live on the moor, and Shadowclan, known for their ferocity and nighttime hunting skills."

Bramblestar came in, "We know of other groups of cats but they don't live with us and some don't share our customs and code."

"As for our powers," Jayfeather growled, his patience being tested to its limit, "I have the ability to read minds and walk in dreams. My brother has great strength and cannot be harmed in battle."

Halt nodded. With these questions answered, he felt more comfortable with the cats moving on.

Lionblaze continued, "Jayfeather and I waited for the third for many moons. However, we had no word from our ancestors as to who it would be. Then Dovewing received a prophesy that brought her to us."

Again Dovewing came in, "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing."

Jayfeather finally hissed at her. Halt could see that he was struggling to keep his anger and impatience down. He noticed Bramblestar glance at the medicine cat then towards the medicine cat den. Halt felt a prickle of uneasiness. Was Jayfeather impatient because Will needed him? Was Will really that badly hurt? He shook himself. Will was strong, stronger than most. He knew Will would fight for survival, no matter what happened.

"Anyway," Lionblaze continued, resting his tail on Jayfeather's back, "We were destined to prepare the clans for the battle against the Dark Forest. Ivypool later came to help us because the Dark Forest was trying to recruit her in their half living, half dead army. Firestar also came in, bringing the clans and Starclan together for one last battle. Unfortunately we lost him, Hollyleaf, Thornclaw, and Ferncloud in the fighting."

Halt bowed his head, digesting the information. Obviously he wasn't here to help against the Dark Forest since they been defeated. _Then why am I here?_ Halt racked his brain. There had to be some connection between the clans and Araluen. If there wasn't then he had no reason to be there, fighting a battle that wasn't his. Then he remembered something that he had heard while spying on the enemy's camp.

"_We can't fail here. If we do then boss can't win in the future."_

That was it! Halt's head shot up. Now he understood. The men were referring to something that was to happen many years in the future. A battle against the clans. That explained why Halt, Will, and Horace were changed into cats. Thunderclan was probably facing a human threat so they needed someone who understood the enemy. That meant they needed a human to explain it to them.

Halt met their eyes. "I understand now. You facing a human…Twoleg threat?"

Bramblestar nodded solemnly.

Halt continued. "Then my guess is that an enemy back from the time and place that I live is helping your enemy. That is why I am here."

Jayfeather nodded then growled, "When you said there was a third one, we were excited. Starclan gave us a prophesy about a moon ago. It said:

'_Strong Evils have united_

_Determined to destroy everything by the lake._

_Unless the Three face the threat,_

_Not alone_

_But with the three of Oak Leaf Warriors.'_

We hoped you were the ones it was referring to."

Halt nodded, "Where I am from, Will and I are known as Rangers. Our symbol is that of the oakleaf. Horace is a knight, a trained warrior. He is often referred to as the Oakleaf Knight."

Bramblestar seemed to noticeably relax. "Then we just need to find Horace and where the Twolegs are coming from. Do you have any idea where Horace might ended up?"

Halt shook his head, "No. The three of us were being chased by our enemy when I tripped and fell into a puddle of water with Will and Horace on my heels. Will and I woke up on your shore. However, I would assume that Horace would be somewhere nearby."

"Excuse me. Speaking of Will, I will go check on him," Jayfeather muttered, dipping his head to Bramblestar.

Halt watched the blind medicine cat walk away. The knot deep inside of his stomach wouldn't loosen. Yet, Halt knew that he just had to be there for Will. After being taken to Skandia as a slave, battling the Temujai, and then racing against time to save Halt and the others from a bandit tribe in Arrida, Halt knew that all Will wanted was for Halt to be close by. _I just wish that I could do more for him._

Squirrelflight ran her tail over Halt's back. "Don't worry about Will. My sister and Jayfeather won't let anything happen to him. You need to focus on finding Horace."

Halt nodded. Then he noticed that Dovewing had her eyes closed and was taking deep, long breathes. Cocking his head to the right, Halt looked at Cinderheart for an explanation. The she-cat purred at his expression.

"Dovewing's power is extremely strong senses. She can hear and see things that are happening all the way across the lake. Right now she is looking for Horace."

Now Halt understood. _Fascinating. One cat can read minds and walk in dreams, another can't be beaten or harmed in battle, and the third can see, hear, and smell things far away. This should be easy._ Dovewing finally let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Bramblestar shrugged then turned and walked towards his den with Squirrelflight on his heels.

Dovewing looked at Halt, "I can guess the answer but do have any idea what Horace might look like?"

Halt looked at the ground and thought hard. He was black, grey, and white just like his hair in human form. Will had brown hair, explaining the brown pelt. Also, both bore the oakleaf splash on their chests. Oakleaf symbol! That was it!

"No but I can give some information. Will and I both took pelts that resembled our hair color. Horace, in human form, has brown hair. Since he doesn't have a Ranger cloak, he probably won't look like Will and me. Also, Horace bears a round shield on his left arm so if he has an oakleaf symbol, it's probably on his left shoulder."

Dovewing nodded then turned and padded away. Ivypool explained she was going somewhere a little quieter. Ivypool nudged Halt and led him to an extra den. She explained that Bramblestar had it built after the Final Battle. It was used for outside cats who passed through Thunderclan territory. Most often it was used by other clan cats who were bringing news and asking for herb supplies. However, this time it was for Halt, Horace, and Will (when he got better).

"Halt!" Jayfeather called from the medicine cat den.

Halt nodded his thanks to Ivypool then bounded over to Jayfeather. Jayfeather signaled for him to follow inside the den. Heart thumping, Halt did as Jayfeather commanded.

The den was warm but the rock was cool. A dark brown she-cat was stretching across the floor, reaching for a ball of moss. She looked up and smiled at Halt. Jayfeather came to her side and felt her back near her tail. Halt realized that this was Briarlight. Obviously the stretching was supposed to help her. Nodding to himself, Jayfeather turned back to Halt.

"He's at the back. You may check him over but, for Starclan's sake, don't wake him up!" Jayfeather hissed softly.

Halt flicked his tail over the ground to indicate that he understood. At the back of the den Will was curled up in a nest made of feathers and moss. Cobwebs were pressed over the large gash in the back of Will's neck. Halt sat down next to his apprentice, a lump in his throat. He felt the same way he did back when he was forced to watch Will taken away on the Skandian wolfship. Halt's tail ran along Will's right side, barely moving the brown fur. Will muttered something in his sleep. Halt worriedly sniffed his apprentice. A strong scent herbs struck Halt's nose along with the smell of blood.

"He will be alright," came Briarlight's sweet voice.

Halt looked at her and nodded slowly. Worry still gnawed at his heart. They were so far from home and weren't even in the same year. Only helping these cats would get them home. Yet Halt feared that they might be able to make it back…at least, not in one piece.

Jayfeather suddenly looked up from the pile of herbs he was sorting. "Dovewing senses someone's approach." He suddenly bristled. "They're from Windclan and they mean harm!"


End file.
